Do You Remember Me?
by loungyi
Summary: It's my first fanfic and the tittle is much better than the fanfic.Rated T for Lovino's flowery mouth.Gakuen AU,Spamano SpainXRomano AntonioXLovino.One shot.Maybe there will be a rated M chapter 2. It's Valentines.Lovino has a childhood crush.He leaves for America.I wonder if they will meet up again?


**WARNING  
THIS CONTAINS  
Yaoi(BoyXBoy)  
Lovino's dirty mouth  
Fluff  
If you don't like it, don't read this. You've been warned**

**Disclaimer  
I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story.  
Hetalia© belongs to Himaruya Hudekaz**

**So this is my first time writing a fan fiction, it may be well, weird and a huge failure. ****I can feel it failing**** Please give a review!**

_It was end of school as the bells rung. _

"_Hey!"A child cried out in the middle of the halls trying to reach the other child at the end of it."I have something important to tell you!"_

"_What is it?"  
"Well…I-I'm going to move to America…"  
"T-that's sudden….When?"  
"Sorry…I didn't want you to worry, but…I'm leaving tonight, and um…I-I'll goto the airport, now."  
"And you're telling me this on Valentines…What a surprise." The child said with tears forming in his eyes.  
"Oh i'm sorry … Please don't cry…"  
"…..And I worked so hard to make this chocolate…"He was blushing furiously now as he held the box of chocolates out to the Spaniard.  
"At the end, it would still be impossible for us. Before y-you leave, I-I umm… just want you to know, I-I lo-love yo-." He was interrupted in his words by a pair of warm lips pressing to his.  
"I promise I will never forget you in my life ."As he said that, he took the chocolate from the boy's hands and replaced it with a necklace with a cross on it. "But…you should forget me. You should live your own life like you've never met me…..It's for your own good."He said putting on a fake smile. The boy glanced at the necklace that had the owner's name written on the back of the cross."No…..NO! I will nev-"He had gone away while Lovino was busy thinking. Waves of crowds were forming, burying the only sight of his new lover._

"_Wai-Wait! "The boy helplessly cried out as if life and death. The Spaniard didn't even think about turning around even hearing the boy's cries.  
"Will we meet again? " he said to himself, almost a whisper.  
The Spaniard smiled and proceeded going out of the school._

"_Happy Valentines, Lovi."  
_~*…oOo…*~

First day of school. Tripped down the stairs and books fell on the floor, people were laughing. His face was flushed. I mean, try tripping on the stair and falling face down to the floor with books scattered around you. No one held a hand towards him. Suddenly a person that he seem to know made his way through the crowd and held his hand towards Lovino.  
"I-I don't need help y-you bastard!" He shouted out as he scrambled up and picked up his books.  
"That was har-" He was interrupted by a shout.  
"FRATELLO!WHAT HAPPENED?ARE YOU HURT!VEE,WHAT SHOULD I DO?"  
"Shut up Feli…I don't have time to deal with you…I've got a bad day already!"  
He said as slowly passed through the now whispering and shocked(because of his behavour)crowd. He walked through the crowd slowly as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"H-hey! W-wait! Y-you left something!" Said a faint voice.

"Wha-? Oh…. Thanks…" He said as he turned around looking at the blond

"Y-you're first day here?u-umm….Well I am….." He said shyly

"Oh…Umm yeah" Weirdly, he just couldn't be mean to him

After that incident, Lovino always took notice of that boy. Whom he found out that He was the most popular person in the school_._ Lovino isn't a stalker ok? He just took notice of him!

It wasn't long before Lovino realized something- he had fell in love with the Spaniard. But, he couldn't! H-he…He felt guilty, he felt like he betrayed _him_.  
"Maybe it's fine…It's not like he likes me me…"  
A call from his brother interrupted his thoughts. Damn Feliciano.

*~…Valentines Day…~*

**Lovino's POV**

I was greet with a sweet scent of pasta and… chocolate embracing me. Ah, it was that annoying Valentines again right? I don't hate it. Really, I don't. I'm just the kind of person that feels fucking lonely on that day…

*~School~*

I was nervous. I really was. I was scared, and jealous. He was like a magnet, and all the girls were surrounding him the whole day long okay, maybe a whole morning giving him chocolates and stuff. _Ugh._

*~Classroom~*

"As I said Matthew, I can't do this!"

"It's okay, Lovino. You even have the chocolate prepared. Besides, you haven't even tried yet."

"Argh! I'm scared, damnit! I don't even know if he-" He was interrupted by a cough from his teacher.  
"Mr Vargas, do you have something to share with the class?"

"Umm…No"

**Third Person POV**

*~Lunch Time~*

The whole morning passed normally. Except for Antonio's crazy fangirls chasing him all over the school stuffing him with chocolate. Yup. I guess that's normal.

"Hey Matthew,"  
"Hmm?" The Canadian said eating his sandwich.  
"Would you be next to me when I go con-"  
"If I was with you, the whole thing would be meaningless."  
"You've got a point there."He said as he took a bite of his pasta. "Maybe after school…"

*~DING DONG SCHOOL'S OVER~*

Lovino shyly walked over to the senior's classrooms. Of course, he waited for a chance that no one could see him.

"Is that so?"  
"Ah," The Frenchman said as he spotted the little Italian hiding in the corner  
"Mon ami, why don't you pack your things first while we go out the classroom?"

Lovino grew tense and curled himself even tighter after he heard the Spaniard bid his friends goodbye in his hiding spot behind a wall. He peeked a little and he saw Francis Bonnefoy- famous for being a pervert winking at him. He wanted to pluke. But finally, there was his chance.

He walked shyly into the room hugging the box of chocolates close. He walked so slowly that he even took time to notice how many chocolates the Spaniard got. And it was an impressive number. His steps were lightly knocking on the classroom floor.

"Ah, Francis you're ba-"  
"Umm….Erm….I…."  
"You're the kid from before?"  
"Ummm….Yes and I j-just wanted to say that I…I….umm…"  
He was blushing furiously as he held the chocolate out. He tried to hid his face but looking on the floor.  
"You're name?"  
"L-Lovino…."  
"I see...I know what you're trying to ask but I just want to say I have someone special to me and I-"

He got interrupted by broken sobs

"Lovino? You okay?"  
"I-I can't…..I can't do this…"  
He was crying now. He dashed out of the classroom as fast as he could. Before he could step through the door, a shattering noise broke the silence.

"This…This is?" He said stepping closer to the Italian and kneeling down before him to inspect the fallen object.

"G-give it back you bastard!" He said crying and sluttering in his words.

Then that did it. It was a necklace. With a cross. With his name on it.

"…Lovi?" No one had called him that for years. No one knew that they could call him like they did, he wouldn't allow anyone to call him that. Even Feliciano and his parents. Only for _him_. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. That name was reserved for him. He gets sensitive when people says his name like that.

"Tonio? Is that you?"

Silence. The Spaniard kept staring at the necklace while the little Italian was glaring into the Spaniard's eyes hopefully.

_Those eyes. That hair curl. Those cute little lips that are oh-so-cute when he pouts. Those flushed cheeks. It had to be him._

"D-do you remember me?"

"Lovi…My Lovi…" He muttered to himself.

"Are you Lovino Vargas?"  
"Yes"

"Do you have a brother?"  
"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"…Yes"

Before Lovino could say anything, a strong pair of arms were wrapped around him.

"I missed you…" He whispered in Lovino's ear. Lovino shuddered from the touch. It took some time for Lovino to digest what Antonio had said.

"M-Me too…I-I thought you forgot me…"  
"You've changed."  
"You too."  
"I like it when you smile, Lovi. I missed it."

They stayed in that position for a while but Antonio broke the silence.

"Wanna have a sleep over like we used to?"  
"S-Sure…"

Antonio leaned in for a kiss.

"Ah! I want to taste Lovi's chocolates~ Let's share them~ You bite this side and I bit this si-"  
"Pervert"  
"Aww…You're so cute!"  
"S-SHUT UP!"

So it ending up with them making up.  
Meanwhile, a Frenchman and a German or Prussian, which he calls himself was peeking at the exact same spot the little Italian hid.

"Should I compliment you, Francis?"  
"Oui! That calls for some drinks! Of course, Antoine will be paying."  
"I wonder if he's available tonight Francis!Kesesese!"

*~…~*

"Hey Lovi!"  
"Shut up! This is a library you fucker!"  
"But-"  
"No buts!"  
"Kiss?"  
"No wa-Mngh!"

People were looking at them. Oh yes they were. Not for a while, Lovino broke off their kiss.  
"YOU BASTARD!YOU WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT US?!"

"See you tomorrow Lovi!" He said smiling like the idiot he was.

*~School's Over~*

As Lovino stepped out of the classroom, he was greeted by of course, Antonio.

"Let's go to school together!"

No response. Lovino just kept walking and ignoring the Spaniard.

"Hey Lovi, come to my house tonight? My parents are out for the weekend~"

A little taint of pink was painted on the Italian's cheeks.

"okay"

**Crappy ending is crappy ending. ****I FAILED. ****My friend says she'll write smut if she'll have time since we both have this thing called school. Reviews are mostly welcome! As I said, it's my first fic so please give your options about ****this crappy ****fic! **


End file.
